


A new job A new life Deary

by luvcat123



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcat123/pseuds/luvcat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well looks like life just got a lot more complicated</p><p>[Side Note]<br/>Ages of everyone<br/>Heavy: 36<br/>Pyro:?<br/>Demoman:40<br/>Engi: 36<br/>Spy:  38<br/>Medic:39<br/>Sniper:39<br/>Soldier:37<br/>Scout:26<br/>My OC: 21<br/>Now I was kind enough to give them youngish ages so please xD don't hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wha-what? Where am I?” As I came too I could only see bright lights on me, I tried to move my arms and legs but to no avail. “Ah, You're awake good.” A raspy woman's voice said from the dark side of the room, I quickly looked up to only see a glow of a cigarette in the darkness. “What the hell who are you what am I doing here?!” I yelled while trying to get free of my restraints “My my what a will you have.” The woman's voice got closer to me and I looked up at the elderly looking women before me, She had silver hair with black on each side and wore a gray suit with a pencil skirt. I thrashed again in the chair I was strapped to this was when the women pulled out a gun and pointed the barrel at my head “Now my dear if you would stop for five minutes I will tell just where you are and exactly when you are.” upon hearing the word when I stopped “Wha-what do you mean when? I think I know what year it is lady!” The women laughed at me “Oh you do now? well then enlighten me deary.” “It’s the year 2016!” This was when a ghastly laugh left from the woman's lips I looked at her confused “Hey… hey whats so funny lady?” She stopped laughing and assumed her “proper” posture and looked at me before speaking “Oh my dear you couldn’t be more wrong. The year is 1972, You sweetie are a very LONG way from home.” She said with an evil smile, too stunned to speak the woman continued to speak “Now then on to why exactly you are here, I have brought you here to fight, you will now work for me with the other mercs we have, you will live with them and among them, and you must do as I tell you or…” Another women dressed in a purple shirt glasses and a black skirt walks out from behind me “Ms.Pauling here will make sure you never see the light of day again, Do I make myself clear Ms.Congdon?” The older women looked at me with venomus eyes as I stared into the nothingness behind her still in shock as to what was going on. Thats when I felt a hand on my neck and jumped sky high “It’s okay no need to worry I was just checking to see if you still had a pulse , you look so pale and scared.” The shorter women known as Ms.Pauling said as she backed away from me so I could look at the older women “Y-yes.” I hung my head low “Yes I understand.” I said in a defeated voice “Good, Now Ms.Pauling would you please bring her to the RED team’s base so they can Get to know their newest teammate.” With that Ms.Pauling unstrapped my arms and legs “Yes Administrator!” She said and started to walk away motioning for me to follow her. I followed her to a scooter and hopped onto the back as we drove, it was weird I knew who they were and for some strange reason they knew who I was how could that be and as if she could read my mind Ms. Pauling answered me. “The Administrator has been watching you through what you would call a one way tv portal I don’t know much about it myself but all I know is that we have been watching you and observing how you interact with the “game” you have been playing and may I say you can kick some serious butt playing here.” I sighed in confusion “What do you mean ? I’m so confused this is just a game right this can’t be real, I mean I only remember one minute I’m kicking ass with a fellow medic and then I blacked out to wake up here!” I said as I looked over her shoulder at the “base” we were pulling up to. My eyes grew wide taking it all in “This….This is real isn’t it?” Ms.Pauling smiled and Nodded her head as she lead me into the main room where all the men were at all except the medic who I assumed was in his office or operating room. I looked around at the room not really paying attention to the men sitting around but they sure took a notice to me “Ey Ms.Pauling, who's this young gal?” an aussie accent pierced my ears and I floated back to “earth” Ms.Pauling simply smiled “She is the new member of your team Mundy, You all should introduce yourselves. I would like it if you could show her around too, I have to go get her things from my scooter..Oh I almost forgot!” She turned to me and handed me a case “Here’s your glasses I had the liberty of having them fixed up since I saw a big scratch through one of the lens.” I looked at the case and then at Ms.Pauling “Thanks everything was lookin kinda fuzzy.” As I put my glasses on I looked up to not seeing Ms.Pauling but rather the sniper instead which made me jump sky high, he was up close to my face looking at me through his sunglasses “Hmmm.. ya know you ain't have bad looking!” He laughed as he motioned the other men to come over “Sorry for the scare, mu name is Mundy but you can call me sniper if you’d like everyone else does.” I shook his hand and half smiled but was still scared “Ni-nice to meet you I’m Sydney, but ya’ll can call me Syd I guess..” The next man to come up to me was a man who was a foot taller than I “Hello Syd, I’m Dell it’s nice to meet you little lady.” He gave a warm smile and I smiled back “It’s nice to meet you too.” Next was Scout “Wellllll helllo sugar!” He said as he tried to hug me I jumped up and bounced off his head and landed on my feet behind him , I was a little shocked myself as I looked behind me to see him on the ground “Oh my I’m soo sorry.” Everyone else was laughing as Ms.Pauling and the medic walked in both holding bags “Vhat did we miss?” Medic asked as he put the bag down on the desk and walked over to scout who was in pain on the floor “Vho’s shoe print is zhis?” He said as he looked around and sniper pipped up “Thats the work of our new gal here, bloody bloke tried to give her a hug and she knocked his ass out!” He started to laugh hard again while holding his sides. “It really wasn’t that funny I feel so bad about it.” Ms.Pauling walked up to me “Don’t good job scouts a flirt so don’t feel bad.” As if on cue scout jumped up knocking the medic backwards and ran up to Ms.Pauling wrapping an arm around her “Aw hey Ms.Pauling how you doin?” She just rolled her eyes and shrugged off his arm “Here you go Syd, Medic and I brought in some stuff I had packed up for you just some clothes and such, Have you met everyone yet? well except medic of course.” “Um no,I have not met everyone I have met Dell, Sniper, and scout…” Suddenly a very large man pushed past everyone and looked down at me, making my face go white taking a big gulp I looked up at his seriuse looking face, that soon turned to a warming smile as he bear hugged me and picked me up “Ahahaha, my name Mikhail but you can call me Misha! You remind me of little sisters back home!.” He said as he kept hugging me I managed to choke out “It’s nice to meet you Misha….augh air!” I said as my face started to turn red “Um Mein Freund, I do believe you are shuffocating her.” Misha looked at the medic and then at me and my red face “Oh Heavy is sorry.” I started to gasp and leaned over trying to catch my breath. “It's okay Misha.” I said as I looked at him with a smile, the medic turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a man in a helmet pushed past Misha and the medic getting uncomfortably close to my face. “Are you American?! where did you come from maggot!” He yelled in my face sending me stumbling backwards “Doe Stop that you don’t need to be like that!.” Ms.Pauling yelled at the man named Doe, “This is Jane Doe, he’s our soldier, don’t mind him.” She went on to saying as she offered a hand to help me up as I was about to take it another gloved hand grabbed mine and pulled me up I stumbled forward into someone’s chest and looked up seeing it was the medic looking down at me with a crooked smile, He let go of me and then introduced himself properly “ I am zhe medic of zhis team it is nice to meet you mien sehr geehrter.” He bowed slightly then coming up from the bow he adjusted his glasses still looking at me smiling. I wasn't sure how to feel but I smiled back none the less “It’s nice to meet you medic.” smiling back at him the moment of looking at one another was short lived since a drunken Demo came stumbling up and started to lean on the medic causing him to roll his eyes “Ey its nice to *huciup* meet ya miss syd, I’m *huciup* Tavish.” He managed to get out before falling off the medic’s shoulder on to the floor. I stiffened and watched as he hit the floor “Uh, is he gonna be ok-...” I was cut off my the spy who was now in front of my face “He must have cloaked himself so I wouldn't see him.” I thought before looking up at the man in front of me. “Bonjour mon cher, I am the Spy .” he said as he took up my hand and kissed it. “Hello sir.” I said as I tried to get my hand back. He looked at me and smiled through his mask. Ms.Pauling grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Spy “Thank god!” I thought as she took me to the door of the base. “Well now you have meet them al-..” She was cut off by pyro who came running up to me and looked at me cocking his head left and than right he then proceeded to hug me tightly and mumble happily in his mask “ Hel-hello there.” I managed to say as he let go of me “Oh my god I’m sorry pyro, Syd this is Pyro , Pyro this is Syd.” I smiled at him as he skipped away happily, “Well you’re in good hands here, I have to go.” Pauling handed me a Phone looking device “Let me know if you need anything just give me a call on this okay?” “Okay thank you.” She looked at me and I started to tear up a little “Hey, hey I know this is hard but it’ll be okay trust me.” She put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sorry eyes “it's okay,I know.” I looked back at the huge open door with all nine men looking at Ms.Pauling and I, I nervously shifted my weight side to side. upon seeing this the medic, spy , and sniper walked up to me and Ms. Pauling Sniper wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Spy and Medic stood on either side of me I looked at them and smiled “See you’ll be fine Syd. But remember if you ever need me just give me a call okay?” I nodded my head as the three men looked at Ms.Pauling “Don’t you worry Ms.Pauling she’s in good hands!” Mundy said as he let go of my shoulders and walked over to talk a little. That's when I felt a hand on either side of my shoulders I look to my left and see spy and then to my right and see the medic both smiling but then they see each other and their expressions change. I took a step forward while they weren’t looking at me and started to walk over to Mundy and Ms.Pauling. Both soon took notice and Medic spoke “Mien Liebling? vhere are you going?” “Oui mon cher where do you think you’re going?” the medic looked at spy through his glasses, glaring at him Spy os so smugly looked back at the doctor. I looked at the two angry men and slowly started to walk away “Oh no where my..uh new friends….just have to ask Ms.Pauling something before she…” That's when I heard the sound of an engine and Mundy yelling at Ms.Pauling as she left “See ya Ms.Pauling!.” He waved and my heart sank in my chest as I watched Mundy walk up to us, “She left…. she really left me here.” I whispered hoping no one would hear me. “Vell shell ve go back inside?” The doctor walked up to me and offered his arm, I stood there for a moment just looking at his face, he was smiling, glasses a bit lower on his nose now his hair was perfectly fixed up with a wisp curled out, it was very becoming and he was kinda handsome. I took up his arm a slight pink color forming on my face “Su-sure.” I managed to say looking down suddenly I felt someone take my other arm and it was Mundy to my surprise he looked over at a not so happy spy “Gotta be quicker mate!” He said as the two walked me back inside. Mundy let go of my arm but medic did not I looked at him and he looked down at me “I vill show you to your room.” looking at spy his gentle smile turned into one of taunting and mocking. I let go of his arm to which he looked at me oddly “I should grab my stuf-” Just as I was bout to pick up my belongings heavy already had them in hand “I will go too and help Syd out!” I was a little surprised he wanted to help but happy none the less. Yet again though I found my arm taken up by the medic who lead me down the long hallway to my room. “Here ve are, Danka Misha for helping though she didn’t have much.” He said as he let go of my arm to let me have a look around, the room wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either there was a medium size bed , a dresser, mirror and another door which the medic opened so I could see what was inside, “Here is your very own bathroom, I vill shee if Dell can find you shome towels to keep in here.” He thought for a moment as if he was trying to remember something “Oh I almost forgot! We all take turns doing laundry around here so there's a hamper just give it to scout when he comes knocking he is the collector.” I nodded my head and Misha put my bags down on my bed “Syd will love it here da, we will have much fun together!” He hugged me tightly again before saying his good byes and leaving me alone in the room with the medic “Vell it has been a long day for you so I vill leave you alone to get settled in.” He was now towering over me as he gave me a warm smile I smiled back and told him “Thanks for everything.” as he left through my door. I sighed after he left slinking down into my new bed “What the hell did I get myself into?” I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Life is like a Box of chocolates

It had been almost a year since I came here and I have gotten into a routine by now, My day consists of hanging around with Dell helping him , cooking for the men, cleaning, doing my fair share of fighting, and helping pyro set things on fire in a safe way. It was early morning I had just woken up, I sleepily got out of bed and walked out the door with bathrobe untied as I made my way down to the kitchen “Well good mornin to ya Syd!” Dell greeted me like he did every morning “*yawn* Hey Dell good mornin to you too.” I half smiled considering I was half asleep “I put on some water for you to make your tea.” “Well Thanks Dell, you’re a life saver haha.” I want to get out my favorite type of tea but again someone had put it on the top shelf where I couldn’t reach it. “great..” I said as i climed onto the counter to get it just as I was about to grab it Dell turned around “Look out Sy-.” It was too late I had lost my footing and fell to the ground with a loud thud and blacked out. “Syd… Syd HEY SYD you okay?” “uggggghhhhhhhhh my head hurts.” I groaned as sat up “Hey now don’t sit up just yet.” Suddenly there was a masked face was close to mine “Yes, you must stay laying down.” as he put one of his hands on my cheek at this I jumped up and back but suddenly fell to my knees putting my hands out on the tiled floor in front of me “Oh man what the hell, don’t do that to me spy!” Dell rushed to my side and gave me some suport as my head started to spin again “Spy that was wrong of ya to do.” As spy got up Miska and the doctor entered the room “VHY IS SHE UP!” yelled the medic “Dell I shpecifically told you to keep her laying down!” at this i grabbed my head and winced in pain at his voice, Spy caught this before anyone “Hah doctor looks like you are already causing the young women pain.” he lit a cigarette as he narrowed his eyes at the medic ”Vhat did you shay Shpy?” as he scaned the room he looked at me holding my head in pain “Oh my I am so sorry mein liebling.” He laned down next to me and opened up his *first aide kit* “I really did not mean to cause you more pain.” His eyes were full of sorrow “i-it's okay doc hmm.. I’m fine.” Dell let go of my so the medic could help me up “Ve vill go to the surgeon room and I vill have a look at you, you need more more than just pain killers i fear.” As we walked out Doe,Mundy,Travish, and Scout came pilling in. “what in the bloody hell happened in here?” “An eventful morning my friend.” said spy as he trailed after the doc and Isame for Dell. “I made ya’ll breakfast help yourself.” he said as he and spy left the kitchen. The doctor helped me lay down in a cot “ I am sorry to have to bring you all zhe way down here.” he said as he took out some extra strong pain killers and a bandage “What's the bandage for doctor?” I asked as he came back over to me with pain killers and cup of water in hand “Zhe bandage is for your head mien liebling. You seem to be bleeding a little.” He put one of his hands on the back of my head, bring it to the front of my face showing the blood on his hand. I turned ghost white “Mein liebling you’re turning white, did I give you too many painkillers?” swallowing hard I shook my head, half smiling “Blood…… it sometimes affects me. If I see it close up like that.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out calming my body. “I shee, I am shorry, I thought since you were fine on the battlefield blood did not bother you.” “Oh no its alright Doctor, I’m fine now, in battle I just do some deep breathing it helps haha.” I softly laughed, suddenly my stomach began to hurt I grabbed it and looked at the medic “My stomach hurts like hell now.” The medic looked at me confused. Suddenly I jumped off the cot and ran to the bathroom closest to the operation room and began to vomit, the medic was close in toe “ Mein Gott , was ist falsch?!” “Don’t come in here please!” I cried out as I hugged to toilet bowl the medic looked down at me as I cried in pain, he was about to lean down and help when suddenly Dell and Spy came bursting through the door to the Operation room, “Vhat do you two need?” He said as he walked over to them only to hear me vomiting again crying out in pain once more “Holy shit! Syd are you okay?” Dell said has he ran over to me holding my hair back “Well looks like she’s getting worse wouldn’t you say doctor?” Spy looked at the medic and smiled “Holen Sie sich jetzt Spy du hier nicht benötigt werden!” yelled the medic “ST-STOP IT YOU TWO!” I screamed from the bathroom floor Dell almost jumped in surprise both men turned and looked at me startled “Darlin I don’t think you should be screaming like tha-” Before Dell could finish talking I slumped over and passed out falling to the floor, “Oh God Doc get over here quick, I think she passed out!” The Doctor spared no time in getting over to my side. Checking my pulse he hummed to himself as he checked all my vitals “She is alright Dell, She just passed out from I believe the medication and stress.” He looked down at me picking me up in his arms. “We need to get her back to her room and put her in bed, come Dell.” Spy stepped in front of medic blocking his path and opened his mouth as if to speak, but Dell stopped him and gave him a look that could have killed. “Danka Dell.” Medic said as he left the room with me in his arms, Dell not to far behind and leaving a very pissed off spy alone. The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed with Medic asleep on the side of my bed sitting in a chair. I started to sit up quietly as to not wake him “So thirsting.” I said in a whisper. gently getting out of the bed I grabbed a cup and want to the sink in my bathroom filling the cup taking big sips of it. I did not notice the figure standing behind me, then suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist I jumped sky high until I figured out who it was The medic. “You should be laying down mein liebling.” He buried his face on my neck, I shivered “I’m sorry doc I got thirsty and didn’t want to wake you up, I feel fine now I think those meds you gave me seemed to work… or whatever you gave me that actually stayed on my system.” “Mein Liebling you need to be more careful, have you eaten at all?” standing there I thought about it I hadn’t eaten in over 24 hours. My stomach started to growl and at this medic laughed against neck making me giggle. “I take it you are hungry?” he nuzzled my neck again sending another shiver through my body “y-yes. But I can go get food on my own Medic it’s okay.” “Nien, I shall get you food you have to rest.” I turned to look at him as I did this a blush came across my face, he was so close to me “No, no I can go with you, I’m sure you’re hungry too” I said as I got out of his grasp and grabbed my bathrobe “Lets go!” I said as I started towards the door.

As I went to open the door, a very angry Spy flung the door open and looked me then the medic who was behind me. His eyes narrowed as he looked for something but I couldn’t figure out what, suddenly medic put a hand on my shoulder, “Vhat do you want Spy? I vas just about to take Shyd to get something to eat since she hasn't eaten within 24 hours so if you do not mind.” Suddenly I was pulled forward “Well then How about I take her then Doctor and you can…. take a break.” He smiled smugly as he pulled me into his chest “Nien!” Yelled medic “I can take her myself.” At this point I pushed Spy away hard and looked angrily at both of them “ What the actual hell is wrong with you both!” I yelled “You two always act like this around me and I’m sick of it!” I stood there looking at the ground feeling my eyes starting to water “I’m going by myself to get food…. see ya’ll later.” I started to speed walk down the hallway away from them. I was angryly mummbleing to myself not noticing someone coming up fast infront of me, BAM I fell to the ground as the person infront of me was still standing “Are you alright?” A hand extended down to me “I’m so sorry, Yeah I’m fine.” I looked up seeing the hand belonged to Sniper. “Thanks Mundy. I really am sorry I bumped into you like that.” He pulled me up and I dusted myself off. “Why were you sprinting down the hall?” He looked puzzled at me “It’s Spy and Medic, they are getting on my last nerve.” Small tears started to roll down my face “I mean I like medic he’s cool and nice to me but when Spy comes around he starts acting so weird and angry I hate it.” “Aw, I’m sorry those two are a mystery sometimes...Here let me walk and talk with ya, hows that sound?” My stomach made a loud rumbling sound and we both laughed “That sounds good to me Mundy.”

Mundy and I reached the kitchen and I immediately started searching for food, “What the heck? Where’s all the food ?” Mundy looked at me confused “There has to be something I just went shopping yesterday!” We both started looking suddenly Medic came through the door “Here you are, I vas so vorryed about you mien liebling.” I kept looking while Sniper turned around “Oh hey medic.” I said as I reached my hand up into a cabinet “No need to worry I found Mundy here, he’s helping me.” At this sniper stiffened. He did not want to be dragged into this “Nah mate, the docs here now I’ll catch ya later!” I stopped in my tracks “Cowered!” I yelled after him as he zipped out of the room “I…..I am sorry, I did not mean to make you mad at me, liebling.” his arms were now around my waist, “shit” I thought to myself “Can’t move now his grasp is too tight.” I wiggled around in his arms “It's okay doc all is forgiven now please let me go?” but he didn’t suddenly I felt lips on mine, my eyes widened at the contact but I soon closed them “It’s gotta be the meds” I thought “… it has to be.” But when I opened my eyes again the doctor's face was still close to mine and the kiss had ended “This…. This isn’t the meds making me lose it …. is it?” Medic laughed “Nien, nien this is very real i assure you,the kiss was real too.” My face turned bright red “W-what?! why … why did you kiss me?” I started to panic I couldn’t quite grasp what was happening. Medic just nuzzled his face into my neck and hummed causing me to sigh happily “I see.” I said after thinking it through “Do you?” He asked “Ja.” I said jokingly while giggling he raised an eyebrow at my chose to talk in his tongue “You know German?” He asked a little intrigued “I do a little bit, a friend of mine taught me a few words, she learned from her father.” I blushed “I see, so you must know vhat I am saying vhen I say zhis ich liebe dich.” my eyes widened “Yo-you love me?” by now medic was looking into my eyes and a red blush danced across my face “Ja, I do and I hope you feel zhe same vay for me mien liebling.” I opened my mouth to respond to him but suddenly someone grabbed me from his grasp pushed past me and before I knew it a loud thud noise rang out and I saw medic hit the ground and Spy standing over him “I will not lose to you!” He yelled at medic who was holding his nose while blood started to drip from his hand. Spy raised his fist to strike at the medic again but I was faster I shielded the medic with my body and Spy stopped mid motion and growled in anger “MOVE ASIDE!” he yelled “No! I refuse to let you hurt him, this is stupid Spy why would you hurt your team mate over something like this,” I started to cry while shielding Medic who was looking at me with a soft concerned look “I-I love medic, spy.” I looked up to eye level with medic then turned to look up at Spy with a fiery anger “And I will NOT let you hurt him!” I yelled tightening my grip around the doctor. At this Spy took a few steps back but then stiffened and furiously walked away from us my cold eyes followed him out the room, as soon as he was gone I turned my attention to the medic his glasses were on the floor I reached over and picked them up tears still falling from my face “I’m… I’m so sorry medic.”He said nothing but pulled me close to his chest, he was still holding his nose a blood dripped down saying nothing “Here let me see, I want to help.” I said as I moved his gloved hand from his face “I need to get the first aide kit….. theres one in here I believe stay right here.” The doctor only nodded as I got up “Ah here it is.” I reached on top of the refrigerator, bring it back over to the medic I took a deep breath and started to clean up the blood “Danka , liebling.” “No need to thank me, hmmmhmmm all done!” I smiled at him as he took his glasses from the floor next to him where I left them “Nien, really zhank you, Ich wusste von dem Tag trafen wir uns und ich habe dich immer lieben.” He whispered in my ear “Um medic I can’t understand you.” I looked into his eyes “I’m sorry, got caught up in the moment.” He smiled I looked at him confused but sighed into his arms “I knew from day one I would love you Syd, and love you I shell. I will keep you safe.” I looked at him through blurry eyes and smiled “I love you too!”


	3. Something New Something Old

{Months later}

The sun shown through the window in my room I could hear the birds outside...no wait that sounds like it's coming from inside my room, I opened one eye to scan the room and to my surprise I saw Archimedes cooing on top of my head board. “How the hell did you get into my room little man.” I sat up and saw my window was open “Hmmm that's strange I don't remember opening the window last night..” I got up to close it stretching and yawning as I did. “Hmm oh well, mmm the breeze feels nice. It's such a beautiful day out.” Shutting the window I turned to collect a towel and some clothes unaware of eyes that followed me in the shadows of the room. “It's good to see you Archimedes.” I said as I extended my hand out to him. He hopped onto my hand and I made my way to the shower, “I won't make you stay here I'll just open up this window for you.” I opened the one window in the bathroom for the little guy and he took off. “See you later!” I yelled after him smiling. I started to get undressed to get into the already warm shower but felt uneasy like someone was there in the room watching me, so I decided to actually shut the bathroom door making me feel a little better. I finished undressing and hopped into the shower “Mmmmm this warm water feels amazing.” I hummed to myself as I started to wash up, The eyes still watching me but now in the bathroom, I heard the door open and shut fast. Jumping at the sound I poke my head out of the shower using the curtain to shield my body “Hel-hello? is someone there?” I was in a state of fear as I heard laughing coming from a corner of the room “ Bonjour mon cher , un peu nerveux sommes-nous?” “WHAT THE FUCK SPY GET OUT NOW!” I screamed as he became visible “Now now my dear , let's not let our anger get the best of us” He said as he walked closer to me, “GET THE FUCK OUT NOW OR I’LL!” I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth “No that's enough we don’t want anyone coming in here do we?” biting down hard on his hand he drew back growling in pain I grabbed a towel and sprinted out of the bathroom only to be caught as I reached the door. “Oh my dear I’m not done talking to you.” He leaned down and started to kiss my neck, still holding my towel tightly I tried to push him off with no luck “Careful, we wouldn't want that towel to fall down would we.” he placed his hands on my hips and gripped them tightly, my eyes started to tear up as I couldn’t move. “Oh my god this is all over, it's all over. I can’t escape.” I thought to myself as Spy continued to assault my neck suddenly there was tapping on the door behind me and a cooing sound “What is it Archimedes?” It was the doctor and before Spy could cover my mouth I screamed bloody murder causing him to let go of me and cover his ears and causing the medic to open the door immediately. Archimedes flew in and landed in my lap as tears fell down my cheeks “Vhat in the name of….YOU Sohn von einem Weibchen! Medic ran to myside and took me in his arms “Vhat did you do to her!” he yelled demanding to know “Just tryiing to take whats mine..” Said Spy as he left my room “I will never be yours!” I screamed at him as he left. I was now shaking in the medics arms “Shhh, shhh its okay I am here now.” I clung to his chest and cried “What in the sam hill happened here?” There in the doorway stood Dell, we both looked up at him as he came walking into the room and sat down on the floor beside us “I don’t know and I don’t vant to know it’ll just make me more angry.” “Nothing happened, Archimedes and the doc saved me.” Dell looked confused “darlin start at the beginning.” The medic let go of me , taking off his lab coat he laid in over me to cover my body. I told them everything start to finish, the entire time medics face went from cool and collected to anger and rage Dell sat there stoned face once I was completely done with what had happened The doctor pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly as he looked at Dell “Well mien freund what do we do?” His burning eyes met Dells equally as angry eyes “Hmm, I think we need to move her to your room partner.” The medic softened up and looked down at me “What do you think mein liebling? Only if you feel comfortable vith zhis.”

Dell interrupted “We might have to talk to the Administrator about this or at least Ms.Pauling.” To which I sat up and looked at him “No we can’t go to them… I would feel more comfortable staying with medic, I do not want to have to change teams because of that .. that jerk!” I stood up and in doing so my towel fell down both men gasped and turned away and I quickly satback down and covered myself with medics coat “Haha,sorry guys.” I laughed nervously Medic handed over my towel and I put it back on my body “It’s okay darlin, we didn’t see anything promise.” Dell and medic’s faces were bright red as was mine “Well then… um I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and get dressed you guys are welcome to stay in here while I do.” I got up holding my towel this time and Archimedes was now on my shoulder cooing, giggling I picked him up and put him on the medic's shoulder “Sorry little man, You can’t come in with me.” I smiled and walked into the bathroom. minutes later I came out in my lazy day outfit of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that I had tied the end up to one side. “Well shoot I’ve never seen you in lazy clothes before!” Dell laughed , I giggled “Ha thats cuz I never have a lazy day or at least I haven’t been able to have one in a long time.” Medic just stared at me “You...you look absolutely adorable!” he pulled me in for a hug and held me tightly “Geeze doc I didn’t think you were the sort to get emotional like this.” Dell smiled medic didn’t care if he was being made fun of he was happy “Why thank you   
medic.” I kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his arms “So shell we go get some breakfast before Scout tries to eat all of it ...again?” both men laughed and we started towards the mess hall. “What took you all so long?!?” Sniper was there waiting for us trying to hold back scout from eating all the food “Finally you slow pokes got here!” “What took so long Heavy missed his morning talk partner!” I looked at the men and smiled “Sorry guys, I’m a women I take FOREVER to look so frumpy like this.” I said sarcastically , medic snuck up beside me and gently put an arm on my back I looked up at him, he was staring something down or rather someone sulking in a dark corner with a lit cigarette. I stiffened against medic but soon relaxed when Dell put a hand on my shoulder and medic’s arm tightened around me “Well you blokes better get over here and start eating cuz scout here looks like he's gonna eat it all!.” We sat down and and dug right into the food. “Man that was good! I didn’t know you could cook Mundy?” I looked at him “I ain’t that good but thanks.” I got up and stretched and pyro came bouncing over to me “Hummmhumm !” I could see a smile through his mask as he held out a box of matches “You want to do a bon fire tonight Pyro?” I asked as he jumped for joy and hugged me “I’ll take that as a yes.” I smiled “Okay but you have to be more careful the last time we played with fire you almost burnt my hair off… I’d rather not be bold buddy.” Medic laughed at that and so did Dell hell all the men laughed all except one who just got up and left. 

“You got everything packed darlin?” Dell stood in the doorway to my room “Yep everything seems to be here.” I picked up both bags but Dell took them from me “No little lady I’ll carry them for ya.” I smiled “Thanks Dell, again for everything you really are my closest friend here besides Medic.” “I think the medic is more than a friend though ain’t he?” My face started to heat up with embarrassment “I-I heeeeeeeeeh.” I became flustered Dell just laughed “It’s okay kido I’m just pullin your leg.” We stopped in front of Medic’s room. I knocked on the door and we both heard a big crash of something on the other side accompanied by a lot of german swearing I giggled to myself “ Hallo, meine Liebe, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?” I said in bad german and the door swung open so fast Dell and I jumped back “ Hallo! mien liebe You, you learned more german?” “I tried too yes haha.” I smiled as He moved aside to let Dell and I in. The doctor closed the door behind us and walked to the center of the room “Welcome to my room.” He outstretched his arms as Dell and I looked around the room “Well shoot this play is kinda messy partner.” Dell looked at him as I walked around looking at everything. There was a desk , bed, couch, nightstand, bird boxes and bird seed everywhere. I giggled to myself as I looked out the large window near the desk “Cooooo.” several little dove eyes were looking back at me from the boxes “Oh hello there.” I walked up to the birds and all them flew up to me landing on my head and shoulders “What the hel-” Both me turned hearing the birds flutter Dell burst out laughing seeing me covered by most of the birds “Nien! Mind your manners everyone! Zhis is not how ve treat guests.” The doctor came over to me and started to scold the doves and the flew back to their beds, I just stood there laughing to myself as I pulled feathers out of my hair “I am sorry Sy-” He stopped and looked at the one remaining dove on my shoulder Archimedes. The medic cleared his throat and looked at the stubborn bird who would not move “Hey doc?” Dell said as he walked up to us he just started laughing as he noticed what was going on “Looks like you have some competition hm doc?” laughing I picked up Archimedes and put him on the medics shoulder “You need to listen little guy.” I backed up as the medic and dove looked at me and Dell in surprise “Thank you medic , for everything and Thank you Dell for helping. I'm just sorry I've caused so much trouble around here.” I looked down and both men smiled each putting a hand on my shoulder “Darlin you're not trouble we know trouble it ain't your fault.” “Dell is right, zhis is not your fault.” I looked back up to their faces and nodded. “Now zhen I do have a closet you can put your stuff into for zhe time being.” He hit a switch and a small closet door opened “wow thats pretty cool!” I walked up to it and looked around. Dell picked up my stuff , he waited for me to get out before putting stuff down in the closet “Well I better get going , don't forget ya’ll need to be outside around 6 tonight for pyros bonfire!” “Oh we won't how could I forget when pyros my fire buddy.” I giggled ,Medic and Dell smiled “Ve vill be zhere Dell do not vorry.” Medic walked up to us and put his hand back on my shoulder “Oh I ain't worried much, well see ya later!” Dell left medic and myself in the room, the hand on my shoulder lingered there for a moment longer then he moved away. “Vell I vas not sure vhere you vanted to sleep so I brought a cot in and you may chose from mien bed or zhe cot.” I looked at him I would feel horrible taking his bed from him “I'm fine with the cot doc, you don't have to give up your bed.” I went over and sat on the cot and smiled “As you wish liebling.” He sat next to me putting his hand on mine, My face turned a slight shade of pink “I hope I won't be much of a burden on you, I would hate to be.” I looked away “Nien never, You could never be a burden to me.” The medic leaned in to kiss my forehead when suddenly there was a knock on the door “Vhat now?” He got up from the cot and with some german swearing under his breath he walked to the door and opened it “Vhat is it thats so importan-” As he opened the door no one was there “Hello?” He looked up and down the hallway, I got up and walked to the bird boxes as medic shut the door “Zhats strange no one was zhere.” I looked back at him “That really is weird and kinda freaky.” going on my tiptoes to pet one of the birds when I felt something unsettling about the room “Um medic?” He looked at me from his desk “Ja?” “Do, do you feel like there's something weird in the room like , there's someone else here?” I was now walking to him when invisible arms wrapped around me and the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the room and medic not too far behind “Let go of me!” I looked up at a smug Spy “I just want to talk.” He said cooly as we rounded a corner and into a closet, I opened my mouth to speak but Spy covered it with his hand “Don't you dare bite me again or I'll “ He pulled out a knife making me obay him this once. This was the first time I actually got a good look at the masked man his eyes filled with sleeplessness, sorrow I felt kinda bad but at the se time not. “You Schweinehund, vhen I find you!” I could hear the medic’s rage then rapid footsteps down the hallway, Spy sighed and let me go “What the hell do you want Spy?” he now looked at me “I would just like to talk, I have had many a sleepless night because of you and when I heard you had moved in with The Medic I had to do something.” I looked at the man before me confused “What is there to do Spy I'm sorry but I don-” before I could finish his lip met mine.


End file.
